A container for transporting a vehicle therein is essentially rectangular in construction with a first and a second end face, two long sides, a bottom, and a top.
With a container of this nature, vehicles are transported, sometimes over great distances, such that they are protected from damage. Moreover, vehicles transported therein are protected from improper access and unauthorized examination. This is especially desirable in the transport of prototypes, race cars, and rare vintage vehicles.
Corresponding containers are also used in air freight, for example. In this context, it is especially important to ensure that such containers fit within the contour of an aircraft cargo compartment. Nonetheless, the problem often exists with prior art containers that it is difficult to load the corresponding vehicle into them because, as mentioned, these containers cannot exceed a certain size, and thus also cannot exceed a certain maximum internal size. A driver who drives a vehicle into such a container must be able to exit the vehicle and the container through lateral openings. This requires different openings or limits the size of the vehicles that can be loaded in such containers, since vehicle doors cannot be opened far enough to exit, for example. The stability of such containers can also suffer on account of additional openings in the side walls or end walls. Multiple different openings in such containers also require that each of these openings must be individually secured against being opened without authorization.
Published German application document DE 10 2010 042 510 A1 describes a container for the transport of a vehicle in which a cover with an access door is arranged over a floor element so as to be movable.
It is therefore the object of the present invention to provide a container for transporting a vehicle therein, in particular a container for transport via air freight, which on the one hand offers maximum possible stability while at the same time permitting the simplest possible loading and unloading of a vehicle, and also is matched in terms of dimensions to existing cargo compartments in aircraft as optimally as possible.
This object is attained with the subject matter of independent claim 1. Advantageous improvements to the invention are evident from the dependent claims.